Agora e na hora de nossa morte
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Oneshot. Os sentimentos finais de um homem condenado ao corredor da morte. Apenas o outro lado da estória! Olho por olho e dente por dente?


_**Fic reeditada** e com alterações_

**Saint Seiya** pertence à **Masami Kurumada**, todos os direitos reservados.

Trata-se de um **UA** (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor.

Adoraria poder falar um pouco mais sobre o roteiro, mas estraga a surpresa.

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

_Falta pouco mais de nove horas para a hora marcada. _

_Para o meu encontro. _

_Encontro este que eu tentei adiar o máximo, mas agora não têm mais volta e o que resta é me conformar e a preparação para o momento em que estarei cara a cara com a morte._

_Acordei mais cedo hoje, pouco antes de você chegar. Acho que era umas sete e meia, aproximadamente. Com o passar dos meses eu fui aprendendo a medir o tempo pelos poucos raios de sol que entram pela cela através do vidro fosco e blindado. Tentar "controlar" a situação é uma das únicas formas de não enlouquecer totalmente._

_Hoje, mais do que nunca, eu gostaria de não estar sóbrio. Mas, em oposição, estou entorpecido pela cruel realidade que me aguarda. Não sei se uso as palavras adequadas, mas pouco me importo! Até hoje de pouco me serviu todas aquelas palavras bonitas, polidas. Tantas vezes desejei estar morto, mas hoje, no dia da minha execução... Eu preferia que esse momento não tivesse chegado. Mais uma semana eu queria sim... Não me importa que fosse só mais uma semana de solidão, paredes brancas e sem voz e lavagem de porco como alimento. Seria mais tempo de ar nos pulmões e mais... Mais nada! Hoje mendigo o pouco e fadigo muito! Você sequer diria que sou eu mesmo. Haha... cof... cof... _

_O meu crime você provavelmente irá perguntar, mas eu respondo-lhe antes para poupar trabalho. Homicídio qualificado. Mas, garanto que na época eu não sabia o que estava fazendo! Fui tomado por um ódio, raiva e deixei-me cegar por esses sentimentos tão baixos que desceram sobre mim como o demônio a me tentar. Logo depois do meu ato infeliz, por pouco mais de três minutos me veio uma sensação de... de...alivio! Eu tinha finalmente posto um ponto final em um assunto mal resolvido, afinal, eu tinha contas a acertar. Senti-me orgulhoso!_

_Quem foi? Foi um pobre diabo que se meteu com a pessoa errada e na hora errada!A vítima era uma pessoa importante... caso contrário eu nunca pegaria uma pena tão alta. Azar o dele! Muito pior para mim que estou aqui enclausurado faz anos. Aliás, você poderia me informar quanto tempo estou aqui? Assim como as horas eu tentei contar os dias, mas eles me fugiram entre meus dedos como um punhado de areia. Piegas não?_

_Mas, como eu dizia, depois dos três minutos e, escute bem isso que vou lhe dizer: os únicos minutos em que eu me orgulhei do que fiz foram seguidos de anos, anos e anos de tristeza, angústia e raiva._

_Foi preciso, dizia a mim mesmo durante todos os dias que passei aqui._

_Por que eu fui fazer aquilo? O que me levou a cometer uma atrocidade dessas?_

_A mente de um criminoso é algo muito complexo! Eu matei e por isso vim parar aqui, mas para sair dessa jaula eu matava outro homem sem pestanejar. Por um lado me arrependo –graças ao cárcere - e por outro não aceito a idéia de ficar aqui olhando para sua cara passiva e esperando minha hora chegar como um cachorro prestes a virar sabão._

**- Pausa -**

_Está ouvindo? É hora do café da manhã dos outros detentos. Sei pelo ressoar agudo do apito lá fora e que o vento me traz. Gostaria de pelo menos ter ficado no pátio junto com os outros. É melhor que passar meus dias mofando nessa cela fria e úmida tão bem protegida que nunca tive chance de escapar._

_Mas, também, o que eu queria? Essa prisão é apenas para casos extremos. Ou a pessoa vai passar o resto da vida aqui ou casos como o meu: Pena de morte._

_Nossa! Como o tempo passou demasiado lento e demasiado rápido, cada dia mais próximo do momento da execução e mais devagar pelo cotidiano sufocante e insuportável. Não terei mais esse problema, finalmente e infelizmente, o meu martírio acaba hoje._

_Não! Não estou tentando te deixar penalizado! Sei o que deve estar pensando: Na hora da morte todo mundo fica bonzinho. Espero que entenda que preciso desabafar! Eu vou morrer não vou? Deixe que eu fale, afinal, nem meus parentes podem me visitar mais. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, pelo menos não vão sofrer tanto quando eu me for. Que doce ilusão! Como se eles se importassem comigo. Eu fui uma pedra no sapato de muita gente e quer saber de uma coisa? __**Ainda bem que minha mãe morreu! **__Apesar de tudo eu sei que ela ia ficar triste de ver o filho nessa situação, sofreria pelo desgosto. A única que me amou de verdade! Para gostar de um cara como eu, só mesmo a minha mãe. Ela era uma super mulher!_

**- Pausa -**

_Mulher... Está ai uma coisa que eu não vejo faz tempo. Justo eu que sempre apreciei tanto o sexo feminino, se é que você me entende... Nossa, um meio sorriso em meus lábios? Estou surpreso com o rumo dessa conversa, na verdade, __um monólogo__, afinal você não pronuncia uma única palavra! Melhor, sei que não irá me julgar tão friamente, preciso que alguém me ouça, preciso deixar um porta-voz das minhas últimas palavras na terra._

_Queria saber como está o mundo. Ouvi um carcereiro dizer que esse ano tem copa do mundo! Pena que não poderei assistir._

**- Pausa -**

_**AHHH! MALDITO SENTIMENTO! ODEIO SENTIR PENA! SENTIR PENA DE MIM MESMO ME DÁ NOJO, JUSTO EU QUE SEMPRE JULGUEI A PENA O MAIS HORRENDOS DOS SENTIMENTOS HUMANOS.**_

**- Pausa –**

_Porque estou sendo prolixo? _

_Também adoraria saber como está o meu rosto. Eles não me dão um espelho para mirar minha imagem desgraçada com medo que eu possa usá-lo como arma e ferir algum funcionário._

_Sabe que só tem uma coisa boa nisso tudo? Eles vão me deixar comer o que quiser no almoço. Disseram que posso escolher o cardápio!_

* * *

_Você voltou! Parece que vão atrasar um pouco e eu vou poder falar-lhe mais alguns minutos._

_Comi como um rei e depois que você saiu eu pedi para ver um padre. A morte é igual para todos e recebi a benção final e definitiva. Não... Não é exatamente extrema-unção, nunca fui um devoto, mas... Eu me sinto com coragem para enfrentar o meu destino como se a visita do padre me desse mais apoio. Chego a sentir nojo da minha hipocrisia... contudo..._

_Eu nunca tive apoio. _

_Nunca acreditaram em mim em nenhuma das fases da minha vida. Muito menos no meu relato sobre o crime. Em nada... _

_Mas, e se eu fosse inocente? E se eu só estivesse no lugar errado na hora errada? Alguém apuraria os fatos como se deveria? Quem acreditaria em uma pessoa que foi marginalizada a vida inteira? _

_Você me daria um voto de confiança?_

**- Pausa -**

A porta da cela se abre e a luz do corredor entra no ambiente revelando os dois homens que ali estavam. O local era separado em dois por barras de ferro. O ouvinte estava sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira absorvendo toda a confissão enquanto o detento estava sentado no chão da cela.

_- Chegou à hora_ – ponderou o carcereiro que abriu a cela e junto com outro homem tirou o prisioneiro dali.

Preso com algemas sem que pudesse se mexer direito ele foi obrigado a caminhar para fora e quando passou pelo homem que o escutava mirou seus olhos e disse:

_- Obrigado por me ouvir velho amigo! Prometa-me uma coisa! Gostaria de pelo menos achar que minha pequena estória vai ser transmitida para outras pessoas... Um dia. _

Este não respondeu e apenas abaixou a cabeça e passou a fitar os pés. O homem foi encaminhado pelos funcionários por um claro e longo corredor, deixando o visitante para trás.

Chegaram à porta de uma sala e eles entraram. Um enfermeiro de capa branca e luvas cirúrgicas estava preparando com o líquido mortal que o encaminharia para outro mundo. Nem melhor nem pior, apenas outro mundo.

Seus punhos e braços foram acorrentados a um leito para que ele não resistisse. Pensou em gritar, mas não o fez. Queria enfrentar o destino de frente já que não havia outro remédio. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e esperou o pior.

Um dos carcereiros que tinha ouvido a conversa do preso e o ouvinte lhe disse:

_- Sabe por que aquele que estava lhe ouvindo não vai poder remeter seus sentimentos finais ao mundo?_

O prisioneiro sentiu o médico aplicar a injeção em seu braço e abriu os olhos por causa do gesto, encarando o carcereiro que estava do lado oposto.

_- Por que ele ficou surdo-mudo em um acidente._

Uma dor aguda e sufocante – talvez psicológica - apoderou-se de todo o seu corpo aos poucos como se ele pudesse sentir o veneno passando por sua corrente sanguínea. Foi fechando os olhos lentamente, respirando com dificuldade e abrindo a boca para tentar gritar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi um grunhido esganiçado. Por fim simplesmente apagou. A anestesia já tinha sido aplicada, agora vinha à dosagem adequada de Cloreto de Sódio e era só uma questão de tempo para a parada cardíaca.

O médico abaixou a cabeça e fez o sinal da cruz em sinal de respeito quando tudo terminou, sendo imitado pelos outros dois funcionários que estavam na sala.

* * *

Era por volta das seis da tarde quando o corpo foi enterrado em um cemitério que ficava aos fundos da prisão e servia para o descanso de todos os presos. O sol estava se pondo naquela tarde de outono, ganhando um ar ainda mais melancólico graças as folhas secas dançavam próximas ao chão. 

O cortejo até a cova só contou com a presença de três pessoas: dois coveiros e o amigo do falecido que tinha "ouvido" suas considerações e que a coordenação da penitenciária tinha permitido que se despedisse do amigo, afinal, bons contatos são quase tudo na vida.

Os coveiros, por sua vez, tão acostumados que estavam de enterrar os presos da cadeia conversavam coisas banais, falando da partida de cartas que jogariam após o término do serviço e do jantar que os aguardavam. Dando risada e empurrando o caixão a contragosto. O amigo do prisioneiro lançou um olhar de desagrado aos dois, mesmo não podendo ouvi-los já que suas expressões faciais eram de indiferença com relação ao homem que mal tinha partido.

No final do enterro quando o caixão já estava a sete palmos a baixo da terra e tinham terminado de colocar a lápide, que já estava pronta há mais de uma semana, os dois funcionários tiraram seus chapéus, abaixaram a cabeça e fizeram silêncio por algum tempo.

O amigo que tinha acompanhado todo o trajeto do corpo derrubou algumas lágrimas sinceras ao ver a pedra simples, fria, sem graça e a cerimônia chula que tinha se dado. Mirou a placa de concreto despejando uma bonita rosa vermelha sobre o túmulo.

**Máscara da Morte**

**Nascimento: 1983 Morte:2006**

Ele sorriu ao ver que o amigo pediu que se mantivesse seu apelido da juventude até o último momento. Culpou-se. Não fora mais companheiro do que os demais que o largaram na vida e apenas serviu de um consolo falso em um final de vida banal.

_- Vamos, senhor Afrodite?_ – perguntou um dos funcionários colocando uma mão no ombro dele.

Afrodite se virou, jogou a cascata de cabelos azuis piscina para trás e seguiu os homens em silêncio durante todo o percurso de volta a entrada do cemitério.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Fim

* * *

Algumas satisfações:

Para deixar realmente claro a trama: Afrodite era um conhecido de Máscara da Morte. Durante o período em que ele esteve na prisão Afrodite sofreu um acidente e acabou ficando surdo-mudo. Quando este ficou sabendo que o amigo seria executado conseguiu por meio de influências entrar na casa de detenção e acompanhar os momentos finais de deste. Ele não ousou expressar em nenhum momento a sua deficiência, pois sabia que era muito importante para o amigo desabafar então fingiu – e também se enganou - que podia compreendê-lo.

Entendam que Carlo apesar de ter um orgulho muito forte, de modo que em alguns pontos ele se desespera com a própria fraqueza, também está com muito medo, todos temem a morte e com ele não seria diferente.

Tenho a plena consciência que no anime Máscara da Morte passa a imagem de um homem desumano e mal, foi isso que ele foi em vida, tanto que num impulso doentio acabou matando um homem. Quem ele matou não é relevante, pois não tem interferências diretas com a trama. Porém, na hora da execução ele agiu como todo ser humano, com medo, arrependido, querendo um consolo e tentando deixar alguma coisa na terra. Na verdade, todos nós (generalizando de forma intuitiva) queremos ser lembrados, afinal, nós somos importantes para as pessoas que nos rodeiam agora, mas no futuro, depois de nossa ida, a maioria vai acabar sendo esquecida com o tempo.

É por essa angústia, por esse medo, com o sentimento de não ter sido importante para ninguém que ele fraqueja e cai em contradição. Se durante toda sua vida ele fez tudo errado, na hora da morte ele se arrepende e pede perdão, tanto que apela para um padre.

E no momento que ele está prestes a morrer e descobre que todas suas palavras foram jogadas ao vento, afinal, Afrodite estava surdo, ele morre infeliz, apesar de ter sentido pelo olhar do amigo que ele também sofria por tudo, Carlo estava desamparado e perdido, afinal, será que "tudo foi em vão"?

Por outro lado também mostra certa hipocrisia do ser humano. O médico e o próprio carcereiro que por maldade tinha dado a notícia da surdez de Afrodite fazem o sinal da cruz em sinal de respeito. Assim como os coveiros que já estão tão acostumados com aquela rotina que mal se compadecem pelo morto e pelo sentimento do amigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Para começar eu espero que vocês tenham apreciado essa pequena fanfic, acho que nem todos gostaram do final, mas o meu objetivo principal foi levar os leitores à reflexão e não simplesmente fazer uma fic sádica com sofrimento e dor. 

A pena de morte é algo que realmente deve ser avaliado. E se Carlo fosse realmente inocente como ele mesmo citou? Será que falou por falar em um momento de desespero ou realmente era verdade?

Quanto as pausas durante o relato foi o tempo que Carlo precisava para refletir. Estou tentando criar um novo jeito de escrever fics, com novas formatações e temas.

Olho por olho, dente por dente? Até quando? Para todos os casos?

Pronto, espero ter tirado todas as dúvidas existentes! Gostaram? Mandem rewiens com suas opiniões que eu ficarei feliz em respondê-las. Comentem logados ou deixem os e-mails.

**E você? É a favor a pena de morte?**


End file.
